


Moment

by onnadhiel



Category: A Discovery of Witches (TV)
Genre: Episode 1x04, F/M, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I should be writing my other fic, I'm already in love with this show, Sad, The End Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-09
Updated: 2018-10-09
Packaged: 2019-07-28 17:59:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16246901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onnadhiel/pseuds/onnadhiel
Summary: "He turns away, and for just a moment, her world shatters."





	Moment

**Author's Note:**

> There needs to be more fic for ADoW, so. I wrote a thing.

He turns away, and for just a moment, her world shatters.

 

She wants to shout, scream, at whatever god thought it right to bring them together only to pull them apart after only days, after the briefest glimpse of perfection, but her voice catches in her throat as she watches the car drive away.

 

_ It shouldn’t have turned to this. _

 

It’s all she can do to remain standing as the last remnant of control she has breaks. She closes her eyes - the view remains anyway, but she can at least pretend in her mind that the two of them are  _ together  _ \- a tear slips down her face, cool under the night air, and she lets it drop to the floor below.

 

Just for a moment, she can feel everything, a connection forms from her to the elements around her, to the wind that blows through her hair, to the earth that that remains solid beneath her feet, to the heat of the fire that lingers, clinging, to her clothes, to the water in her eyes that blurs her vision just slightly, and she lets the wall she’s hidden behind for so long fall.

 

The rain falls, too, from a cloudless sky illuminated by the moonlight.

 

Just for a moment, she embraces it, embraces the power that courses through her veins, that hums in her blood with an energy that feels so right, and yet, without him, so wrong at the same time, embraces the cold shivers it brings on her skin with the fire that burns inside her.

 

Footsteps sound behind her, she hears an indecipherable whisper, and she pulls it back, reins it in, the rain returns to the skies above.

 

The tears on her face remain. 

 

Just for a moment, her world shatters.

 

Just for a moment, she lets it.

 

Then the moment ends, and she breathes, and the world moves on.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a kudos (maybe a comment, too?) if you enjoyed! Thanks for reading!


End file.
